Opera: Prince of Darkness
by Mrs panda
Summary: Sebuah permainan untuk membangkitkan sang pangeran kegelapan telah di mulai. dan 13 orang pemuda tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka telah memainkan permain tersebut dan membuka gerbang kegelapan. mampukah mereka bertahan hidup setelah pangeran kegelapan kembali hidup untuk menghantui mereka? warns: OOC, OC slash and gaje. based on opera MV. mind to review? WonKyu!


Bulan purnama bersinar dengan terang. Bintang-bintang berdansa di atas langit menemaninya. Malam yang cukup tenang di sebuah bangunan istana yang di dominasi warna hitam tersebut.

Di dalam istana megah itu, seorang pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam berdiri menghadap jendela besar yang tertempel di dinding, sebuah seringai seram berada di wajah pucatnya saat dia menyingkirkan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya, mata hitamnya memandang lurus kearah bulan purnama.

"Bukankah ini waktunya?" ucapnya entah pada siapa, membalikan badannya dan berjalan dengan langkah anggun kearah sebuah sofa megah berwarna merah darah yang berada di tengah ruangan tersebut. Dia meraih sebuah topeng merah yang terletak manis di atas sofa itu dan mengenakan sang topeng.

"The game is begin."

* * *

**Opera.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T to M.  
**

**Genre : Action, mystery.  
**

**Warning : Gaje, garing, slash dan sangat tidak masuk akal.  
**

**kalau mau tau gimana penampilan mereka, silahkan lihat MV opera. ^^  
**

** DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. ^^  
**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

* * *

_Prologue: the choose one._

* * *

_**BRAAK!**_

_**ZLEB!**_

"**AAAAAHHKK!**"

_**BRUK.**_

**_CRIING!_**

"Ah, bukankah ini sangat membosankan?" sosok dengan jubah hitam menutupi badannya berkata dengan nada bosan sambil memandang kearah jasad yang kini terbujur kaku di tanah. Tangan kanan sosok itu terlihat menenteng sebilah pedang berwarna hitam pekat dengan sebuah rantai kecil berada di ujung gagang pedang yang juga berwarna hitam pekat, matanya berkilat berbahaya di bawah sinar rembulan yang bersinar malam ini, "Aku mau lebih.."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**;A:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**TAP. TAP. TAP.**_

**_Bruak!_**

"Akh!"

Seorang pemuda bersurai dirty blonde itu mengerang pelan—ketika—tubuhnya menghantam lantai, pemuda itu meraih pisau kecil yang terjatuh dari saku jubah hitam yang dia kenakan lalu dengan perlahan bangkit dari jatuhnya sementara dia menebar pandangan—tampak waspada.

"Shit."

Makinya lalu menekan lukanya yang kembali mengeluarkan darah, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya. Dia tahu dia tidak boleh menangis dan dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah menangis.

Mengeronggoh saku jubahnya, pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah topeng berwarna putih bercampur emas yang kini sudah bercampur dengan bercak darah, di kenakannya topeng tersebut lalu mulai berjalan dengan perlahan menuju depan—ke sebuah lingkaran merah darah yang kini terlihat memendarkan sinar kemerahan begitu  
dia melangkah masuk menuju posisinya dalam lingkaran itu.

Dia harus menghentikan permainan ini..

Dan menyelamatkan orang yang dia cintai..

Jordan.. Doakan semoga aku berhasil..

"Wahai dewa kematian yang menjaga gerbang kegelapan! Aku, selaku salah satu pembuka gerbang kegelapan memohon padamu—Ukh!"

Pemuda bersurai dirty blonde itu tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya ketika dia merasakan sesuatu menusuk perutnya. Dengan patah-patah dia menoleh ke samping dan matanya membulat kaget begitu menemukan sang pangeran tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan mata merah rubi yang berkilat berbahaya.

Pemuda itu dengan segera memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya dan jatuh tersungkur ke lantai, nafasnya terengah-engah sementara erangan kesakitan juga meluncur dari merahnya.

Segala pertanyaan memenuhi benak pemuda berdarah inggris tersebut.

Kenapa dia sudah berada disini?

Dimana jordan?

Apa yang sudah terjadi selama dia berlari ke ruangan ini?

Apakah Jordan masih hidup?

Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Pertanyaan pemuda itu terjawab begitu sang pangeran kegelapan menjatuhkan sesuatu ke lantai.

Air mata seketika mengenang di pelupuk mata Dennis.

"J-Jordan.."

"Benar.." sang pangeran akhirnya angkat bicara, nadanya yang berat dan dingin tak ayal membuat Dennis sedikit bergetar ketakutan—"Aku sudah membunuh orang itu, membuatnya merasakan akibat kebohongannya sendiri! Seorang pangeran yang telah memperkosa anak dari rakyatnya sendiri dan dengan kejamnya memfitnah orang lain melakukannya, apa pantas dia tetap hidup di dunia ini?" desisnya dingin.

Dennis terkesiap, menutup matanya lalu membukanya dengan perlahan saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya.

Biru langit bertemu dengan merah rubi.

Seringai muncul di wajah sang pangeran.

"Kau tau Dennis? Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah punya niat untuk membunuhmu, kau—diantara mereka semua adalah pemuda yang paling jujur dan 'bersih'. Kau tidak pernah berbohong, kau tidak pernah menyakiti orang lain dan cenderung melindungi orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri. Kau bagai seorang malaikat dalam kumpulan para serigala berbulu domba.." ujar sang pangeran sembari tersenyum kecil dan mengusap pipi Dennis dengan ibu jarinya yang berlumuran darah.

Dennis bergidik dan berusaha menarik wajahnya tetapi tak mampu karna sosok berjubah itu kini sudah mencengkram rambutnya dengan kuat.

"Akh!"

"Tapi kenapa?! Kenapa kau malah ingin mengembalikanku ke dunia kegelapan? setelah kesabaranku selama ini? Kau ingin mengembalikanku! Sungguh Dennis, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau sepicik ini..bukankah aku adalah-"

"Bukan!" Dennis menyela, memelototi sosok yang kini terdiam—"Kau bukan..akh-temanku.." ringisnya, meraih kerah baju sang pangeran kegelapan.

"Temanku bukan pembunuh! Mereka adalah orang baik yang mau menyelamatkan ku dari kesepian..mereka mau melindungiku saat kau hampir membunuhku! Casey, Joshua, Jeremy, Matthew, Vincent, Spencer, Aiden, Nathan, Bryan, Marcus, Andrew..bahkan Jordan sekalipun! Mereka adalah orang baik..bukan seperti kau! pembunuh keji yang menghabisi orang-orang tidak berdosa!" teriaknya lalu meraih pisau yang selama ini tersembunyi dalam saku celananya dan menancapkan benda tersebut ke mata kiri si pangeran kegelapan membuat sang pangeran menjerit kesakitan dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari rambut Dennis.

Dennis tentu saja lansung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk segera mengembalikan pangeran kegelapan, dia mengunakan darahnya dan mencampurnya dengan darah pangeran lalu dengan gesit mengambar sebuah lingkaran kecil dengan bintang di tengahnya yang lama-lama terlihat mengeluarkan sinar merah.

_Lingkaran kunci.._

Salah satu alternate untuk membuka dan menutup pintu kegelapan dengan cepat dan mudah..

**_Cring!_**

Menit kemudian empat buah rantai hitam besar muncul dari lingkaran tersebut dan dengan segera mengunci gerakan sang pangeran. Pangeran kembali berteriak dan berusaha memberontak tetapi tidak mampu karna semakin dia bergerak semakin erat pula ikatan sang rantai pada kedua tangan dan kakinya.

"TERKUTUK KAU DENNIS PARK! AKAN KUHABISI KAU!" kutuk sang pangeran murka, darah hitam merembes keluar dari luka yang di buat Dennis.

"AKAN KUHABISI KAU!" teriaknya lagi.

Dennis mendesis lalu mengigit jarinya sampai berdarah, tetesan darah yang keluar dari luka tersebut jatuh tepat di lingkaran darah yang Dennis buat dan membuat sinar merah makin kuat menguar dari lingkaran tersebut.

'Semoga ini berhasil..'

"BUKA KUNCI!" ucap Dennis nyaring.

_GREEK!_

_**DRAK! DRAK!**_

_KRIEEET!_

Secara ajaib sebuah gerbang besar seram dengan darah serta tulang-belulang muncul di belakang pangeran kegelapan. gerbang dengan dua daun pintu tersebut—sesuai perintah Dennis—terbuka lebar diiringi lantunan jeritan penuh derita yang terdengar dari dalam gerbang tersebut.

_Gerbang kegelapan telah terbuka.._

Di depan matanya sendiri..

Pangeran kegelapan kembali memberontak—berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman ke empat rantai yang kini menahannya, tetapi seperti sebelumnya...dia tidak mampu bergerak.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Dennis hanya mampu menatap kearah gerbang besar yang kini berdiri kokoh di depan matanya sendiri dengan mulut terperangah, sungguh dia tidak menyangka kalau apa yang di katakan kakek misterius sebelum dia memainkan permainan ini ada benarnya..

/Flashback../

_"Apa kau tahu? Ada cara lain untuk membuka gerbang kegelapan..."_

_Dennis mengerjapkan matanya._

_"Apa itu?"_

_"Kunci.."_

_"K-kunci?"_

_Anggukan di terima Dennis._

_"Kunci apa? Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkannya?"_

_Kakek misterius tersebut tertawa pelan._

_"...temukan lah jawabanmu."_

/End of flashback../

Dennis kembali menelan ludah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah pangeran yang masih berusaha membebaskan diri, darah hitam sudah mengenang di lantai kayu yang kini pangeran pijak.

"Dennis! Berengsek! Lepaskan aku sekarang!"

_TAP. TAP. TAP._

Mata Dennis membulat dengan sempurna begitu melihat sosok mungil berjubah hitam berjalan keluar dari gerbang kegelapan yang masih terbuka lebar itu, sosok itu membawa sebuah sabit besar dan sebuah topeng hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Rambut hitam panjang tergerai cantik sampai ke pinggang sosok tersebut.

Dennis yang sudah merubah posisi berbaringnya lansung memasang pose bersiaga—"Siapa kau?"

_Tap._

Sosok tersebut menghentikan langkahnya di samping pangeran yang masih terikat kuat lalu melepas topengnya—kembali membuat kaget Dennis begitu melihat wajah asli dari sosok tersebut.

"A-Ann—"

"Bukan."

Sosok itu menyela sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Aku bukan adikmu. Adikmu sudah beristirahat dengan tenang di surga.." tambahnya lembut.

Dennis tersenyum sedih.

"Benarkah?"

Sebuah anggukan Dennis terima, "Annabelle sungguh bahagia anda bisa menyelesaikan permainan ini dan menangkap sang pangeran kegelapan, Pangeran Dennis." sosok mungil itu kembali berujar lebih lembut kali ini.

Dennis hanya mampu tertunduk.

**_Cring! Brak! Grep!_**

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriakan itu membuat Dennis kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk menemukan sosok gadis mungil tersebut kini tengah menyentuh bahu sang pangeran yang meronta.

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya—sedikit takut.

"Membawanya pulang..." jawab sosok itu datar.

**Graaaaaaak!**

**_Criiiiiiiing!_**

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dennis hanya mampu membeku saat melihat pedang besar keluar dari gerbang menyeramkan tersebut dan menusuk tepat ke dada Pangeran kegelapan, dia mengambil langkah mundur tepat saat pedang tersebut menarik pangeran kegelapan masuk ke dalam gerbang, tampak wajah Dennis memucat saat melihat banyaknya darah yang keluar dari tubuh pembunuh para sahabatnya.

"A-Apa dia mati?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menidurkannya, dengan begini dia tidak akan bangun untuk waktu yang sangat lama...setidaknya, selama tidak ada yang berusaha membangkitkan...Pangeran Hades." Jelas gadis berjubah tersebut—"Itu artinya, setelah aku pergi kau harus memastikan ini tetap menjadi rahasia dan menghilangkan permainan ini dari catatan sejarah. Tidak ada yang boleh membangkitkan sang pangeran lagi..." tambahnya.

Dennis mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mengerti."

Mendengar itu membuat seulas senyum kecil kembali pada wajah sosok berjubah.

'Kau benar-benar orang baik, Dennis. Kini aku mengerti kenapa pedang itu tidak mampu membunuhmu—walaupun sudah melukaimu sampai seperti ini.' batinnya.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku segera pergi." ucapnya kemudian.

Mata Dennis kembali membulat dengan sempurna. "Kemana?!" tanyanya.

"Dunia bawah."

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal?"

"Tidak Dennis, aku tidak bisa tinggal disini lebih lama."

Dennis terkesiap lalu tertunduk sedih.

"Tapi kenapa..."

Menghela nafas, sosok berambut hitam tersebut melangkah mendekat kearah Dennis dan memeluknya dengan erat, Dennis langsung balas memeluknya dengan erat.

"Oppa merindukanmu.."

"Aku juga, tapi kini aku bukanlah adikmu lagi. Aku hanya akan menjadi salah satu dari bagian memori mu yang akan hilang di masa depan." sosok itu menarik diri, "Jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu atas semua yang terjadi. Kematian ayah, kematian ibu, bahkan kematianku sekalipun..ini semua karna kami percaya kau pasti bisa menghentikan Hades.." tambahnya sembari menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi pucat Dennis.

"Ayah sangat bangga padamu, begitu juga dengan ibu. Walaupun mereka tidak pernah menunjukannya padamu..kau adalah pemuda yang hebat dan ayah bangga memilikimu sebagai putranya.."

_Draaak!_

"Ini sudah saatnya aku kembali.." ucap Annabelle, berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke dalam pintu gerbang. Dennis tersenyum pahit menonton kepergian Annabelle, padahal dia berharap kalau dia akan mampu menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Annabelle...dan...teman-temannya..

_Tapi kini dia sendiri...lagi.._

_Tap!_

"Oh iya, oppa?"

Annabelle yang sudah masuk ke dalam gerbang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Dongsaeng-ah?"

Annabelle tersenyum.

"Temukan lah teman-temanmu, mereka pasti ada di sekitar istana ini."

Dennis tersentak kaget, "Mwo? bukankah mereka sudah mati?!"

Dennis bisa melihat bahu mungil Annabelle berguncang kecil karna tertawa.

"Aku menghidupkan mereka..lagi, jadi temukanlah mereka. Mereka pasti sangat bingung saat ini."

Dennis, walaupun masih bingung menuruti saja perintah yang diberikan Annabelle. Dia berlari pelan keluar ruangan diiringi suara pintu gerbang besar yang tertutup dengan nyaring.

**BAMM!**

_"The game is over.."_

* * *

**_BRAAAAAAK!_**

"CEPAT SELAMATKAN KORBAN YANG LAIN SEBELUM MOBIL ITU MELEDAK!"

"YES SIR!"

"...!"

"...!.."

"..'nggil..bantuan!"

Anak laki-laki itu membuka matanya dengan perlahan, menatap kosong ke wajah pria yang kini tengah menekan-nekan dadanya.

"..di..dimana...ini...?.." tanyanya lemah.

"KORBAN SADAR! CEPAT BERIKAN PENGOBATAN PERTAMA!" pria yang menekan-nekan dadanya kembali berteriak nyaring lalu dengan cepat menoleh kearah dirinya, "Tenanglah, kami akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ok?" ujar pria itu berusaha menenangkan.

Anak itu hanya terdiam dan memandang lurus kearah langit biru yang entah kenapa terlihat makin gelap di matanya.

"Hey? Apa kau dengar aku? Siwon-ssi!"

Anak laki-laki itu tidak menjawab, hanya diam dan terus menatap langit—membuat panik pria yang kini terus menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk mendapatkan kesadaran anak laki-laki bernama Siwon tersebut, tetapi sayang hasilnya nihil..

"SIWON! 'WON...!"

Perlahan tapi pasti kelopak mata Siwon menutup, diiringi tawa seram yang datang entah darimana dan sebuah bisikan seram.

"_You're the choose one.._"

**BLAAAAAR!**

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

_AN: Prologue akhirnya selesai! Setelah memikirkan adegan berdarah yang masih mampu diterima oleh logika author yang bukan psycho tapi merangkap psycho(?) maka jadilah fanfic ini. -_-" pertama-tama author mau mengucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya mengenai fanfic gaje author ini. D: mungkin akan kurang memuaskan seperti yang kalian mau. . tapi author masih berharap akan ada yang mau membaca dan mereview cerita ini. ._._

**Sekilas info:**

**Lingkaran kunci.**

_Lingkaran kunci adalah salah satu metode mudah untuk membuka gerbang kematian, tetapi, mudah bukan berarti benar-benar mudah! berbeda dengan lingkaran tiga belas darah bangsawan, lingkaran kunci harus mengunakan darahmu sendiri dan darah pangeran kegelapan. Keberhasilan lingkaran kunci pun tergantung sekuat apa kau mampu bertahan menjadi kunci hidup, karna lingkaran kunci hanya mampu di buka orang yang memiliki jiwa bersih dan tulus. Biasanya yang menjadi kunci adalah tangan kanan._

**Dennis Park.**

_Dennis adalah pemain pertama dalam game opera dan merupakan satu-satunya orang yang mampu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana **Hades** kembali tersegel. Dennis juga merupakan kunci hidup gerbang kegelapan (walaupun secara teknis Dennis tidak mengetahui kalau membuka gerbang dengan kunci sama dengan menjadi kunci seumur hidup) Dennis meninggal dengan tenang di usianya yang empat puluh tahun karna penyakit yang dideritanya. _**  
**

_**Nah, untuk sementara ini dulu. ^^ see ya next chap..**_

* * *

_**Mind to review?  
**_


End file.
